


It Takes One To Know One

by TulipaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipaNegra/pseuds/TulipaNegra
Summary: Snape sees that Nymphadora's Patronus has changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered this scene in Half-Blood Prince the other day, and it was too good an opportunity to pass.

He was scanning severely the Great Hall, observing everything he could. And one thing stood out to him. Potter was missing. He scowled deeply. Why was the boy determined to make life difficult for him? Correction: why was the boy determined to make life even more difficult than it already was? He lived a double life, a secret life, one no one knew about. This Janus complex had become second nature by now, but still, it was dangerous. If he were to be found out… He couldn’t say he was afraid. He had nothing to lose. Only his life. And he wasn’t very sure he’d be missing that, either. But all of this was done to keep her son safe. Now, how was he to do this when he disappeared within these very school grounds? His scowl deepened.

Lost as he was in brooding over Potter’s uselessness, he didn’t miss the sudden silvery glow that suddenly appeared just in front of Hagrid’s empty seat. It swirled, and slowly formed… a wolf. Snape frowned. The wolf opened its mouth, and Nymphadora Tonks’ voice spoke through it, perplexing him even more. This wasn’t her Patronus. “I’ve got Harry. Collect at gate”, said the message. Snape barely registered it. His mind was reeling, as he understood. Her Patronus had changed, taking the form of Remus Lupin. He made a show of scowling at Hagrid’s tardiness, and glided towards the Main Entrance irritably. But inside, what little was left of his heart, all of which had been Lily Potter’s, ached with sadness. Nymphadora Tonks was only a girl, after all. Much too young… All the long walk down to the gate, he kept thinking of everything that had lead to the permanent change of his Patronus. He couldn’t help but wonder what had changed hers. He could hazard a guess. And, Merlin, was it painful. No one should have to suffer the pain he had suffered. As he reached the gate, he realised that no one did, or ever would. Nymphadora was young, and Lupin, though not exactly his personal favourite, was no fool. He’d come around.

A small voice, that sounded infuriatingly like Dumbledore’s, whispered in his head that Lily hadn’t been a fool either. He was too bitter to admit that Lupin was nothing like him.

“Well, well, well”, he sneered, in a much fouler mood than the one he had started with from the castle. Seeing Potter with a bloody nose didn’t help matters. That idiot of a boy needed a constant babysitter. He could not be trusted to be left to his own devices. Much like his father.

He had no time for Potter’s excuses. Nor was he in the mood for chitter chatter with Nymphadora. And yet…

“And incidentally, I was interested to see your new Patronus. I think you are better off with the old one”, he said with malice lacing his words. How else could he warn her off any stupid melancholy and devotion that might plague and torment her to the end of her days? “The new one looks weak.”

She’d hate him for those words. Good. He didn’t care. As he started walking with Potter trailing behind back up towards the castle, he couldn’t help but throw a glance back towards the darkness that had enveloped her, hoping against hope she would be spared his own torment.


End file.
